Changes
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: “Don’t change; you’re perfect… just the way you are.” Inspired by the Squeakquel!


**Changes**

Theodore waited patiently for Eleanor to arrive at her locker. It was the first day of high school and they promised to be there for each other no matter what 'clique' they fell into. "I'll see you guys after school." Theodore smiled at the sound of his best friend's voice from down the hall. He turned to face the direction it came from and his jaw immediately fell to the floor and his eyes became as wide as saucers.

Until that moment, Theodore used to always think that teen movies were completely unrealistic; especially that moment when the newly made-over shy girl walked down the hall in slow-motion, but when Eleanor came down the hall everything seemed to slow down. It's true when they say little things can make a big difference. Aside from the clothes, the hair, and the make-up, Eleanor had changed and everyone noticed it.

Over the course of the summer, Eleanor had managed to shed a little of her baby fat at camp, leaving her curvy in all the right places. People up and down the hall were stopping to take notice of Eleanor's new look.

Especially guys.

Eleanor didn't seem to notice as she continued her casual walk over to her stunned friend. "Hey, Teddy," She greeted.

Theodore recovered from his shock and blinked a few times before responding. "Ellie, you… you're…"

"I look stupid, right?" She sighed and opened her locker, completely unaware at the looks she was recieving. "Brittany said that since I'm in high school now, I need to create a certain 'image' for myself." She shut her locker and began walking towards her homeroom.

Theodore followed. "And this is the image you want for yourself?" He asked.

Eleanor scoffed. "Of course not." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a hair-tie. Theodore smiled at her. "I just kept this up long enough for her to leave me alone."

They laughed together as Eleanor began running her fingers through her cascaded, product-filled hair in preparation to put it up into a more comfortable ponytail. "Ellie!" A voice scolded. Theodore and Eleanor jumped at the sudden sight of Brittany. She reached her hand out and curved her fingers. "Gimme it." She demanded.

"But Britt…"

"Give. Me. It." Eleanor huffed and dropped it into her hand. Brittany slid it onto her wrist. "And the other one." Theodore raised his brow and chuckled when Eleanor put another hair-tie in her sister's hand. "And the make up removal in your back pockets." Brittany added with a glare. Eleanor rolled her eyes, reached behind her, and pulled out a small packet of make-up removing wipes placing them in her sister's hands. "You will be broken." Brittany said stuffing the items in her pockets and walking off.

Theodore hid his smile as Eleanor glared at the back of Brittany's head. "Well, Ellie, there's nothing left to do but go to class." He cocked out his elbow as an offer to her. Her expression soften as a smile spread across her face. Linking arms with him, they walked to their assigned homerooms.

At lunch that day Theodore sat alone, more than obviously waiting for Eleanor. Much to his joy she arrived moments later, but his smile faded when she saw her look of frustration. "You will not believe how my day has gone." She unconsciously flipped her hair as she sat next to him. "All these guys were offering me seats at lunch, flirting with me, offering to carry my books and walk me to class." She poked out her bottom lip and blew out hair, moving her bangs out of her eyes. "Then in second block, Alvin sat next to me."

Theodore blinked. "How's that…?"

"I'm not done." Eleanor interrupted. Theodore nodded and let her finish. "Alvin _never _sits next to me. We barely talk, except during soccer." She reached over and stole a few of Theodore's grapes. "It's like we're friends but only when it's convenient for him. So, for him to sit next to me, then actually choose _me_ to be his partner for an assignment, is kind of a big deal." She popped a grape into her mouth and played with it a little. Theodore opened his mouth to speak but Eleanor cut him off again. "What would make him sit next to me all of a sudden?"

Theodore waited a while, expecting Eleanor to start talking again, before responding. "Well, maybe this is Alvin's way of showing you that you're not just his friend of convenience." Eleanor thought. "He does think of you as his best friend; Alvin just isn't the type of guy to show… affection… of any sort." Eleanor shrugged in a way of agreeing.

Eleanor nodded. "I guess you're right." She said reaching over him to grab more grapes.

Theodore glared playfully and shooed her hand away. Eleanor giggled and continued in her attempt to steal grapes while Theodore pushed her hands away. "Ha!" She laughed victoriously as she popped another successfully stolen grape into her mouth.

"Hey, El," Alvin smiled appearing at the table.

Eleanor gasped. As she swallowed the grape whole Eleanor fell into a panic. Even though the grape slid down her throat successfully she coughed and wheezed as if it were stuck. Theodore furrowed his brow and patted her back. Alvin did the same. "Are you okay?"

Eleanor took in another breath and swallowed. "Um, yeah," She laughed nervously.

Alvin chuckled. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I-I know you didn't." She stood and faced him fixing her top and smoothing out her skirt just as Brittany taught her. "So, you wanted to talk to me?" Eleanor smiled.

Alvin smirked again. "Right, so, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school."

Eleanor shifted her eyes. "Just you and me?" Alvin nodded. "Like a… date?"

Alvin shrugged. "That's another name for it." Theodore narrowed his eyes at his brother clearly flirting with his best friend. "So, what do you say?"

Eleanor shifted her gaze to the ceiling and bit her lip as she thought. "I'll think about it." She finally said.

Alvin nodded. "That's fine, but don't take too long." He said winking at her as he walked back towards his table.

Eleanor raised her brow and Theodore only continued to glare at his eldest brother. "Was that weird or what?" She asked sitting back down.

Theodore's scowl disappeared as he refocused on Eleanor. "Yeah," He said.

They both sat in silence as they collected their thoughts. "Do you think I should go?" Eleanor asked suddenly.

"Uh," Theodore blinked. What was he supposed to say? There was the obvious response: _No! Go on a date with me! I love you! _or the cliché best friend response: _I can't make that decision for you. _He looked at her and she looked at him expectantly. _When in doubt, lie through your teeth. _"Oh, yeah! I'm sure you'll have fun." He chuckled nudging her in a friendly way.

Theodore stared outside his window at the Miller's driveway. Alvin and Eleanor had just been sitting there and talking for at least twenty minutes. To be honest, Theodore would rather them stay out there for hours more just talking, than what Alvin usually did after dates.

"Bye, Alvin," He heard Eleanor say and a door shut.

He sat at the seat by the window and waited for Eleanor to appear at her window. When she did he immediately sent her a text. He chuckled when he saw her jump and fall to the floor. He watched her crawl up to her window seat and glare at him. She looked down at her phone and text him a reply to his message.

_Thanks for butt bruises._

He smirked at the words and quickly replied. _No, prob. How'd the date go?_

He turned and looked through her window once again. Eleanor seemed to be hesitant about her response. He saw her begin to quickly push buttons and then hold the phone to her ear. Theodore looked down at his phone when it began to vibrate. He flipped it open and also held it to his ear. "So?"

Eleanor sighed. "It was okay." He saw her shrug. "But I get the feeling that I would've had more fun if I was with you."

Theodore's eyes widened. He paused to think of a response. _Don't say what! Say anything but what! _"W-what?" _What did I just say? _"I mean…"

Eleanor giggled and Theodore soon joined in. "Teddy, can I be honest with you?" she asked looking over at him through the window.

Theodore shrugged. "Sure." He said facing her also.

Eleanor played with the hem of her skirt and chuckled. "At lunch today… when I asked you if I should go out with Alvin?" She paused.

"Yeah?" Theodore urged her to go on, his eyes growing with hope.

Eleanor giggled again. She does that a lot, Theodore noticed. Not that he was complaining. "I was kind of hoping you would say no." She confessed.

Theodore smiled. "Okay, it's my turn to confess something." He chuckled. Eleanor looked confused. "I… wanted to say no."

Eleanor smiled at him. "Why didn't you tell me no, then?"

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't want to go?"

"Because you told me you wanted me to go!" Eleanor and Theodore began laughing at the situation they had put themselves in. They let their laughter die down before speaking again. "Teddy, what am I going to do with you?" She asked, looking at him through the window.

Theodore shrugged. "I know what you can do _for _me." Theodore turned his head and they locked eyes.

"And what's that?" Eleanor continued to smile.

"Don't change; you're perfect… just the way you are."

**Fifty-nine... we all know what comes next :D**

**REVIEW!  
**


End file.
